Why me?
by AfTeRlIfE
Summary: Kagome met the silver haired man now what? oO (REVISED)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the character(s) that I used in this fic I just borrowed them.  
  
Just read the story please. I have nothing to do so I just wrote this. Read AND review. Don't just read.  
  
Summary: This is my version of Kagome. She will meet everyone so don't worry. Tell me who you want her to be paired with: Kagome/Naraku, Kagome/ Inu-Yasha, Kagome/ Miroku, Kagome/ Sesshoumaru, and Kagome/ Kouga. Vote please.  
  
Why me?  
  
Chapter one  
  
'Why meee?' I whined in my head while I was walking the deep dark forest. 'I am nice to people, I do all the things my parents ask me so why me God? Why?' I finally sobbed. I stumbled on a tree trunk while my tears were running on my face. I was too distracted by my tears to notice that the night had come and it was dark already. I cried myself to sleep.  
  
While Kagome was sleeping little did she know that someone was creeping next to her.  
  
: Naraku's POV:  
  
"Hmm...What's this? A human girl sleeping?" I said viciously while crouching at the girl's sleeping form. I lifted my hand and traced the tears that were dried on her face. I tasted it. 'Salty', I chuckled to myself. 'I wonder who she is...she sure dresses funny.' I eyed her clothing. (She was wearing blue bell bottoms that almost fitted her like a second skin; her jacket was black with a hood and some words written on the front.) 'Her black hair is common, so she must be from around here then?' I questioned myself. 'Well I guess I'll leave her for now. It's not like she's going to move or something', I thought  
  
Naraku went back to the darkness. He hides inside a baboon pelt and disappeared.  
  
: Kagome's POV:  
  
I yawned and forced myself to open my tear stained eyes. 'Oh god, I was dreaming right?' I thought while I was thinking about how I got to this dreadful place.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome just came from the airport to visit her Grandpa in Japan. She had jetlag and was kind of cranky. "Grandpa, where's your freakin' bathroom?" she asked her grandfather while rubbing her temples. "Over there." he pointed outside. "What?!" Kagome shrieked, looking horrified because she misunderstood her grandfather. "You want me to pee behind a bush?!" she asked her grandfather suspiciously. "No...Where did you get that idea? I was pointing over there." he said shaking his head and pointed to a place she hadn't seen before. "Oh.", Kagome said looking back and forth between her grandpas and outside.  
  
"I'll be back before dinner gramps." she said passing by a creepy well. 'Hmm....I wonder what's in there. Probably some animal bones or something like that.' She thought. She passed the well without looking back and did her business in the bathroom.  
  
After Kagome was finished she passed the well again. She had a creepy feeling so she ignored it. She was humming nervously. "Lalala...dadodi...something."She practically ran towards her grandfather's house when a voice called to her.  
  
"Kagome...Kagooooome..." IT whispered in the wind, making Kagome's hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Uhhh...who's there?" she asked no one. "Huh? Well aren't you going to answer me?" she said defying what ever was there.  
  
"Come to me and I will tell you." the voice taunted. Kagome hesitated. 'This probably Souta and Grandpa playing a trick on me...Well two--three can play this game.' she grinned. "Oh well ok since I have nothing better to do. So where exactly are you?" Somehow something inside Kagome knew that there was something in the well. She went there and took a glow stick out of here pocket. It glowed and she bended where the well was and waved the glow sticks and said,"Souta I know you're there so come ou--". Her words got cut off when she saw a hand reaching out for her and grabbed her to the well before she could scream.......  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
so read and review? If you don't know where the button is it's down there...Please review I like your comments even if they hurt me. 


	2. Chapter 2

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character(s) I used in this story. All of them were not harmed when I did this.  
  
Hehehe...sorry for the spelling errors I had on the first one. It just shows how poor I am. So read and review (if you have time). ENJOY!!!  
  
Summary: Kagome fell...actually grabbed to the well and now she is....well you have to read to find out. :: I'm sooo Evil! So it's going to be Inuyasha and Kagome...Not my favorite couple but I'll try.  
  
**Why me?  
**  
**Chapter two  
  
Kagome's POV  
**  
I groaned while I remembered what happened. I was cursing so badly that it could put my mother to shame.
> 
> 'Who was that voice that called me anyways?' I thought grimacing as a head ache came barging into my head.  
  
"Owwiiieee...oh my god...what will grandfather say? (Gasp)...I'm in deep doo doo." I said mumbling while I was searching for my glow stick (glow sticks cool!!!!!!).  
  
"I wonder where it went---oh there it is.", I grinned while I saw it glowing near where I lay.  
  
"Gee...where exactly am I?" I asked myself looking around this darn place.  
  
It took nearly two minutes to adjust my eyes in the darkness because my glow stick ran out of glowing (ok I admit that was dumb...hehehe bear with me people ok...thank you oh and one more thing she's still on the ground...sorry if I forgot to tell you.).
> 
> I looked around. 'Trees, trees, some bushes, a pair of glowing eyes...nothing important.' I said. It took exactly 5 seconds to register what I had just said.  
  
"Glowing eyes?!!! What the--", before I could say whatever I was going to say. A silver haired man jumped out of the trees.  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
Sorry peoples.....I got to homework so I'll continue when I'm not busy.  
  
Review if u have time.


	3. Chapter 3

> Disclaimer: I do not own them I just used them for an idea that I had in my head. No characters were harmed on my story.  
  
So it's going to be Inu-Yasha and Kagome??sigh well okay then....but first she has to meet some else who has silver hair and gold eyes....hahahaha...hey hold up...is this pg-13 or just plain pg?? : Thinks:  
  
Summary: Kagome just saw glowing eyes...now what?? oO  
  
**Why me??  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome's POV  
**  
"Oh my god...I'm about to be eaten by a monster or whatever THAT thing is!!!" I screamed. I sighed. "Heh.....what's the point of screaming when I'm about to die...: sigh:"  
  
**Sesshoumaru's POV**  
  
"Ughhh...stinky humans...can't they stay in one place? : disgusted sigh:" I said while I jumped in front of her below the tree where I sat and scouted at.
> 
> "Do you, HUMAN, not know that YOU are trespassing in MY lands?!" I bellowed emphasizing on the words "human, you, and my".
> 
> She looked at me as if I'm crazy. And guess what she started laughing. How dare she, that piece of human scum.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
After he said those words I twitched and started laughing. I was holding my sides when he started to scowl.
> 
> "Ahem...hahaha...you're serious???" I said raising one of my eyebrows.
> 
> "What are you doing here human?" he said his baritone of a voice making my spine curl.
> 
> I flushed at my thoughts and caught him looking at me intently.
> 
> "Well human?" he said again calling me human.
> 
> "It's Kagome...KA-GO-ME.", I said clearly pissed at him because he said human as if they are the lowest thing on Earth.
> 
> "And what's it to ya fool?" I said not hiding my anger.
> 
> He smiled a cold smile, a smile that could freeze the lands forever.
> 
> "Well is it wrong to ask someone because they are trespassing? Well what's your answer KA-GO-ME?"
> 
> I stiffened because of the way he said my name.
> 
> "I have no idea. You're the one who owns the land." I said looking bored.
> 
> He was seething after I said those words.
> 
> "Hahaha....temper temper." I said not hiding my laughter.
> 
> Little did I know what he was planning for me.  
  
**Someone else's POV** (hehehe...I just wanted to do this third person omniscient)  
  
The human girl surprised him. He never thought someone, a mere human girl that is, that could stand up to HIM. The Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru. And where the hell is his servant Jacken?!!!  
  
**Sesshoumaru's POV**  
  
The girl's attitude shocked the hell out of me. How dare she?!! Why I outta wring her neck. Well, now that I mentioned it it's not a bad idea. I smiled looking at her my hands twitching as I was thinking of what to do to her after what had she said. Hmm....but she does possess some courage. That will get her killed...hahaha...yea by me (oO...crazy thoughts....crazy....).  
  
**Authors POV**  
  
Well I wonder what now. Will Sesshoumaru kill Kagome or will something else happen? Well let's find out later. Review if you have time and tell me what's wrong with the story....hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...blah blah u know the drill ;p  
  
Author's note: hmm I think this story is a little plot less right now, I lost my muse so I have no idea where this story would lead to :/  
  
Previously from "Why me?"  
  
The girl's attitude shocked the hell out of me. How dare she?!! Why I outta wring her neck. Well now that I mentioned it it's not a bad idea. I smiled looking at her my hands twitching as I was thinking of what to do to her after what had she said. Hmm....but she does possess some courage. That will get her killed...hahaha...yea by me (oO...crazy thoughts....crazy....)  
  
**Why me?**  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
**  
I sniffed the air, I can smell my brother--no half brothers stink from over here. I opened my eyes searching and thinking if I should go there or just stay here and rest. Well I might as well go, a good fight is always hard to find even though you lose all the time I thought bitterly.  
  
I paused sensing another presence near Sesshoumaru. A female?? A human female?? My eyes bulged thinking the things Sesshoumaru might do.  
  
**3rd person**  
  
The hanyou jumped tree to tree heading towards the western lands.  
  
The Western Lands Kagome lost her cool while gazing at the youkai seeing the gleam in his eyes while looking at her.  
  
'Uh oh', she thought while gulping.  
  
'Aha, I can smell doubt and fear radiating from here; this should be fun even though I absolutely have no idea what to do to her as of now.' Sesshoumaru thought while smirking inside.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
'Almost there, I'm going and going and going and here I go--whoa who's that?' my thoughts stopped when I spotted them.  
  
I saw my brother and an anxious looking girl.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said not looking at Inuyasha.  
  
'Hmm how dare he snub me like that, I'll show him!' I tried to go rescue the girl by distracting Sesshoumaru.  
  
"GO!! RUN NOW!!" I shouted at her. "Oh...ok", said her looking a little miffed because I shouted startling her.  
  
I used my poison claws, slashing at Sesshoumaru. He dodged them. 'Damn it'  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
"Ha, you are still slow as ever brother" I smirked when I saw Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
  
I attacked him while eyeing the girl looking stunned by the scene we created.  
  
'Jackpot', I touched Inuyasha where he was slightly wounded, making it worse.  
  
"See ya around brother", I turned my attention to the girl. I raised my eyebrow giving the message that I expect her to run.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" I said frankly while looking at the other silver haired guy.  
  
"Hey, you just killed your brother!" I said when I didn't hear a response and I thought of plan to get away.  
  
The other silver haired guy, Sesshoumaru, yea Sesshoumaru frowned when I said that.  
  
I stood there while he raised his eyebrow delicately.  
  
"LOOK BEHIND YOU" I said with wide eyes, and my god he fell for it.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked behind him and I ran for dear life, no idea where I'm going.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
I sensed Inuyasha getting up at the exact time Ka-go-me started shouting, hurting my ears.  
  
I let her run; I'll have some fun later.
> 
> "Ok Inuyasha you just cost me a precious play thing." I said eyeing him and the running form of the girl.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I tried to stand up but I couldn't. 'Damn it'  
  
I thought of the girl, I saw her running while Sesshoumaru was babbling.  
  
'Maybe if I go to a different direction then maybe just maybe Sesshoumaru will follow me leave the girl alone'
> 
> Hi wait for the next chapter to see what happens :/ next


	5. Chapter 5

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but just borrowing them momentarily.  
  
Authors note: Did I confuse people? Cuz I feel like I did ;/  
  
Previously from "Why me?"  
  
I tried to stand up but I couldn't. 'Damn it'  
  
I thought of the girl, I saw her running while Sesshoumaru was babbling.  
  
'Maybe if I go to a different direction then maybe just maybe Sesshoumaru will follow me leave the girl alone'  
  
**Why me?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha  
  
**'Wait, why am I exactly helping this girl out anyways?' I thought mentally scratching my head, 'she didn't follow my directions and I'm supposed to help her? Wait she never did follow my directions hmph stupid girl.'  
  
I decided to leave the girl to Sesshoumaru's hands.  
  
'Feh let her fend for herself.'  
  
I started to stand up slowly, grimacing from my wounds.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
I started to smell indifference from Inuyasha.  
  
'Well, well it seems little Inu changed his mind,' I thought while staring at his form.  
  
'Hmmm well might as well talk to him since he's not really going to stop me.' I thought.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
"Feh, I'm going to go now since I seem not to be needed at all." I said pouting.  
  
"Let me guess you'll just go and leave that girl all alone with me to find her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yeah so?" I replied while standing with no problems.  
  
"Nothing dear brother," my ears twitched when Sesshoumaru said that in dry tone.  
  
"Ok whatever I'm going to go back to the village now." I said turning away.  
  
"Oh back to that annoying nag? How pathetic," he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! Kikyo isn't an annoying nag." I said desperately wishing it wasn't true.  
  
"As you wish Inuyasha." He said with that knowing look in his eyes that I find very annoying since it means he's right.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
I gave Inuyasha a look, which he hated mind you.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to leave now?" I asked cocking my head slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said looking a little bit surprised, "well cya bro."  
  
Inuyasha said that as a parting shot and leapt up to the air and started to go back to the village.  
  
'Hmmm I wonder where she went,' I thought wryly.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
I ran as fast as I could and ended up at a cliff.  
  
'Oh great I've got nowhere to run now.' I thought sadly.  
  
I looked up to see the moon starting to come out.  
  
'Oh no it's already nighttime, what do I?' I started to chant those words in my head.  
  
And then I heard a rustle near to my left.  
  
'What was that...;'  
  
I stood there confused when the noise stopped. 'It was nothing, nothing at all.'  
  
I started to walk towards there to check it out.  
  
I was about a step toward it when something popped out and landed on me.  
  
It was a red blur.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
'Maybe I should've followed her sooner instead of slacking of and resting.' I thought and grimacing to see it was already night time.  
  
I followed her scent and saw a scene that would've made me laugh at loud but I restrained myself from doing so.  
  
The scene that greeted was the girl, Kagome, running around with a red fur ball attached to her and hearing a string of curses from her.  
  
"Get it off me, someone help!!"  
  
As she ran around I stood rooted to my spot.  
  
**Kagome**  
  
I freaked out when I felt this thing that landed on me. I started to run around in hope of it falling off and me free of it. I ran and ran when I bumped into something hard.  
  
"Oh, finally a tree to stopped me."  
  
"I assure you Kagome that I am not a tree." My eyes widened when I heard _that_ voice.  
  
I looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No wonder you were warm, you're not a tree!" I said out loud and thought Kagome that was lame, lame, lame.  
  
To my surprise he started to chuckle and that chuckle turned into a full on laugh.  
  
"Hey, you should laugh more often, it sounds really nice" I said momentarily forgetting the red fuzz that was bothering me.  
  
**Sesshoumaru**  
  
I started to laugh at what the girl said.  
  
And then I heard her utter the words that will haunt me later on at nights when I am about to fall asleep.  
  
I stopped then looked at her. I grinned when I saw the red thing that was looking at us.  
  
"Shippo, what in god's name are you doing?" I said looking at him.
> 
> That's the end of chapter 5. Tune in next time to see what's going to happen next time o.o


End file.
